


Nuts And Dolts...And Diapers.

by BabyDusty, masterminor (BabyDusty)



Category: RWBY
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infantilism, Little!Jaune Arc, Little!Nora Valkyrie, Little!Ruby Rose (RWBY), Little!Weiss Schnee, M/M, Multi, Other, Wetting, alternate universe - littles are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDusty/pseuds/BabyDusty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDusty/pseuds/masterminor
Summary: A new year is about to begin for the students of Beacon Academy: School for caregivers and Littles. Beacon is the most advanced school for adult baby parenting in the kingdom of Vale. It is no Atlas that's for sure, but students and staff take pride in the school.This story takes place in the world of Remnant, but instead of Grimm, there is genetics that determine whether you will be an adult baby or a caregiver to one. It happened some time along the way in evolution. They were originally seen as weaklings and burdens, until it was discovered by a caregiver who actually cared for an AB that they are geniuses in some field when nurtured properly. (Like from Baby Geniuses)And so began a new age of prosperity around the world and schooling to continue to take care of the babies of the future.This is what brings us to today. Our story with a bunch of first year students at Beacon to learn to care for genetical Littles.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Penny's Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own RWBY and have no affiliation with RoosterTeeth who does. I just own the plot. Also Ruby is 18 but still got in early because the usual entering age for Beacon is 20 in my story and everyone else is appropriately aged up to have the same age gap from the canon show.

It was a bright sunny day in the world of Remnant, a very exciting sunny day for a particular android girl. Today her father was allowing her to transfer to Beacon Academy from her home town’s School of Atlas. She had always wanted to go to Beacon because it was a very special school.

You see, Beacon was a school for caretakers and littles. Littles were like children, only they were physically not children at all! They were adults and teenagers that enjoyed being treated as Toddlers or even younger based on a biological need to regress. It was something Penny had taken a great interest in studying over robotics. Don’t get her wrong, Penny loved robotics and was a natural at that.

But she felt she could be more. She wanted to make a friend, and there seemed not to be a better friend to make than that of a little! Littles were considered “cute” as she researched and were naturally good people, so who better to make a friend? Penny found that question to be inconclusive. So it was with that mentality that she began to research how to care for a little one, and then she felt… different.

Upon running a diagnostic of her BIOS she found nothing wrong, but she still felt… an urge is the only way she could describe it. To hold a little one and see to their needs as what Penny knew was a caretaker. It took weeks of convincing her father that the urge was both real and that she was capable, but he had said Yes! And so she applied and was accepted into Beacon Academy for Caregivers and Littles.

Penny had taken a test to advance in the course, so she could get a little one of her own to take care of right away! And as she just found out, she’d passed! So well in fact that she would have an option of the youngest mindset in an available little! She was introduced to many little ones, but was drawn to the little one that was the youngest both physically and mentally. She was only 18 while the others were 20. She got in with her outstanding academics in mathematics. A fact that Penny adored. You see, littles were more mentally advanced than regular people, they just had different ways of showing it. Usually in something of a code that the caretakers could decipher. And thus the widespread acceptance and bond between littles and caretakers were born.

The little that Penny couldn’t take her eyes off of had red highlights in her hair, something that wasn’t a bad trait by any means, and was not too uncommon in littles, especially those who played with gender. But the thing that caught Penny’s attention were those silver eyes. Sharpness and intelligence shown from them, something Penny had only seen in her own father. Yes, Penny was sure this was the one. In her papers she saw Ruby was Genderfluid, so the highlights made sense demographically. Also that along with mathematics, Ruby was skilled in robotics. Father would love her as a granddaughter! Penny daydreamed of eventually bonding with Ruby enough to take them on as their little after graduation as she signed the forms to be Ruby’s caretaker for the year.

Ruby watched through the glass that separated the caretakers and littles, much like looking through the room where hospitals keep all the babies in movies. Ruby hated being in the bassinet and in that room. She wasn’t a baby. Why would no one listen! She laid in her Ruby sized bassinet, watching Penny through the glass. Ruby found the girl very pretty, blushing slightly as the girl seemed to stare at her. She waved shyly to make sure it was her she was looking at. And the girl waved back! Was she getting chosen? Why was she excited about this?

Penny smiled brightly as Ruby waved at her, oh this little one was just too cute! Penny immediately began filling out the proper paperwork to sign out Ruby for the year. The Headmistress smiled at her, telling Penny that she felt Ruby would be a great fit for a girl such as Penny. Penny knew the road ahead would be difficult, but she also knew that the reward of a little one to love would be well worth it.

Within an hour Ruby was put in a private play area to bond a bit with Penny while their dorm room was set up. Ruby was playing with legos, building towers and knocking them over, giggling childishly as they fell. Penny entered the room with a soft smile, she approached Ruby carefully. She knew the proper ways to interact with a little from studying. Soon she was playing with the young little, giggling along with the baby until Ruby rubbed their eyes sleepily.

Penny smiled and gently picked the girl up, cradling her in her arms. She smiled down at the baby and started to rock her as the “child” let out a sleepy yawn and shut their eyes.

When Ruby awoke they were in a crib again, but a different one, in a different room. The room was colorful and pretty like the other room, but with different colors. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Penny, holding a bottle. Ruby got up and sat on her knees, reaching for Penny to pick her up out of the crib.

“Oh good morning my little one” She said and hummed as she picked up the younger and slipped the teat of the bottle into Ruby’s awaiting mouth. Ruby suckled on the bottle as they drank the milk until it was empty. Once it was, Penny lifted the baby over her shoulder and patted her back to burp them, earning her a hiccup-like burp from the little one. Penny held the little one to face her and smiled. “Good baby! now it’s time to get you ready for class” She said, carrying her to the changing table.

Ruby blushed red as she was changed, not yet used to it. But she got through it and now Penny was helping her dress in her school uniform. Soon enough, Ruby was dressed and they departed for Ruby’s first class of the day. Her favorite subject. Math.


	2. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Penny have their first day of classes. And the intro of Bees Schnee!
> 
> Accidentally deleted the chapter so here is again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I do not own RWBY nor do I work for Roosterteeth.

Penny carried Ruby through the halls, making good time to class. They were actually the second people to arrive with a few minutes before the rest of the class was due. There were three other students, Penny’s facial recognition software recognized her fellow students immediately. Caretakers Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna, along with their mutual little girl, the famous Weiss Schnee. It was not uncommon for two caretakers to take care of a single little for some reason. Being either a shortage of littles and an abundance of caretakers, or two caretakers being in a relationship and choosing to share a little one to care for.

In this case Penny knew it was the former. The matchmaking staff already informed Penny of her little girl’s relation to the blonde and that she had a caretaker partner and their little girl. But only names and dorm numbers in the case that Ruby needed her sister. She also knew that Yang had the same information about her and had seen her student profile upon being matched to Ruby.

Penny felt it appropriate to sit next to them so Ruby could be comforted by her sister’s presence. Which Ruby noticed and appreciated being near her sister, but she wasn’t too enthused about being that close to the heiress of a little girl they had. Ruby had already had one literal run-in with her and the girl was less than pleasant to put it nicely. Far too preppy for Ruby’s taste, but they both were on the same boat in believing there was a mistake in their classification.

Blake noticed they had company and waved at Ruby, prompting Yang’s attention to do the same which she did with a smile. Together they tried to get Weiss to greet Ruby, but Weiss refused to do so. This dampened Ruby’s mood, but she didn’t have time to dwell on it as class began. This lesson was on quadratic equations, something Ruby excelled at. She was the first to complete the entire worksheet and just got to relax with Penny afterwards for the rest of class.

When the bell rang, Penny carried Ruby to her next class, AB Basics, a class on teaching little ones like her how to communicate with their caretakers and play with other children. It was essentially a kindergarten for the little ones. But for the caretakers it was much more, it was a method to learn more about their little ones and how to care for them personally. This class took most of the day and other subjects that were not the child’s specialty were taught to them in a kid friendly way as the little ones were more receptive in their headspaces than out of it. There was grammar and vocabulary appropriate for little ones, educational games that taught science and history, arts and crafts, you name it, this school taught it somehow.

After a few educational games and arts and crafts (and a quick clean up of messy tables and hands covered in art supplies, it was time for lunch. Lunch for the little ones were simple and made to be easily eaten should the little one decide they don’t want help. Sandwiches, fruit cups, veggies, that sort of thing. Sippy cups of milk were given to most children, Weiss included as Ruby spotted, but Ruby had to take a bottle from Penny.

Ruby did her namesake proud, blushing red up to her ears as she was bottle fed in front of her classmates, giving away that she had a much lower headspace age than most. This was a rare thing and not something that was taken lightly at any school, but especially not Beacon. Luckily for Ruby after lunch was naptime in their dorms and then the students were free to do as they pleased for the rest of the day. Milk always made her sleepy so she was out in seconds, like the good little girl she insistently denied she was.

When Ruby awoke from her nap, Penny was waiting to greet her in the rocking chair next to the crib, unknown to Ruby a full two hours had gone by while she slept, not that it mattered much in the grand scheme of her schedule as long as they got to dinner on time Which wasn’t for another 4 hours. Penny saw fit to set the baby up with some soft toys in the crib to keep the girl distracted and Ruby embarrassingly enough began to play with them, specifically shiny and light up ones, littlespace Ruby loved that. 

Ruby’s headspace always showed best right before and after a nap, aka whenever she was sleepy, really. Penny went about cleaning the room and checking child proof measures for safety, which ate another good 2 hours. Penny liked to be thorough in protecting her charge from harm. With that settled, she picked up Ruby to check her diaper, finding it damp from a little accident. Penny could estimate the accident was recent due to her retinal termometer, the perks of being an advanced robot.

Penny gave her little one a quick change and put on a Disney movie for her, a classic favorite of Ruby’s, none other than The Lion King. Ruby watched with her full attention right up to the credits, singing along to every song with quite the talent for a little.

Now however was time for Dinner, The meal Ruby picked (As Dinner was always more broad than lunch with A La Carte choices) consisted of Spaghetti, a cup of grapes, a cup of green beans and another bottle feeding by her caretaker.

Ruby drifted to sleep again for the night in the arms of her caretaker as she was fed her bottle, Penny smiled down at her sleeping baby girl and carefully carried her back to their dorm to tuck her in for a night of sound sleep.


	3. Enter The Little Knight and Red Mommy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the Weekend for Penny and Ruby, and Penny has a fun idea to get Ruby out of her shell. Ruby meets someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own or lay any claim to RoosterTeeth or RWBY.

Penny sat next to the crib wide awake, she needed only to charge and had no practical need for sleep mode. So she opted for the option she found more enjoyable, watching her little girl slumber away the night. Plus this way she’d be able to attend to her baby instantly should she need to. So sit and watch; she did. And it was a beautiful sight to the caretaking bot. The rise and fall of her baby’s chest as she breathed in her sleep, the slight occasional snore (Penny slipped a pacifier in her mouth to shush the snoring without issue.)

But Penny smiled most of all when she noticed warmth spread across her baby’s diaper with the heat sensors in her eyes as Ruby wet her diaper in her sleep. Not enough to bother the baby and therefore not enough to warrant a change. But that meant her baby was growing dependent on her. A baby couldn’t change themself after all, and wetting in your sleep was even more telling of how much care is needed.

Ruby ended up waking halfway through the night with a cry, her diaper finally disrupting her slumber with irritation. But Penny quickly changed and rocked the baby back to sleep, which was not disturbed again until morning.

And come morning, Penny was ready with a breakfast bottle and some fruit for the girl to munch on, as Penny knew that Ruby had an adult’s body and needed more than just milk to be healthily sustained. So she got some bananas and orange slices with her milk, some of her favorites according to her file.

Penny felt lucky that the year started on a Friday so she had the whole weekend to bond more with Ruby and hoped to get the girl out of her shell a little. It was like pulling teeth to get the baby to interact with other people; Ruby preferred to play alone when she’s little. Penny assumed she was similar outside of her headspace, but she has yet to experience Adult Ruby in any capacity. 

Or the Adult versions of any little one for that matter, save one Weiss Schnee, who refused to regress at any point during class the previous day. Penny sorely hoped that her beautiful Rosebud was more open and calm than  _ that _ at least. But she would have to see. Penny set some small light up toys on the high chair for Ruby to play with, noting she liked things that glowed, while she prepared a diaper bag for the day. She decided to take her charge to the little playground on the school grounds to hopefully make a friend.

Little Ruby was too young to actually play on anything there, she seemed barely crawling as it were. But Penny could lay down a blanket and bring some baby toys for the girl so she could get some sunlight, Penny knew sunlight was important to organics like Ruby.

So she packed up some changing supplies, food, bottles, and some bandaids in case of a boo-boo incident. She would not be underprepared for her baby’s first outing. With the packing done, she carried the girl down to the grassy area of the playground and set down a blanket and the toys before taking in her surroundings. There were plenty of adult babies and middles running around and playing together, all being watched by their respective caretakers. Looking around, she noticed a girl with hair as red as her little one’s cloak approached them. She recognized her from Baby Basics class as Pyrrha Nikos. A caretaker according to her school records. But Penny couldn't let on that she knew that.

“Hello fellow mommy, I’m sorry to bother you, but I noticed your little one isn’t playing with the other children and is too young to do so too. I was wondering if my little boy might be able to play with her gently? I instructed him on being careful already. He’s just having trouble making friends.” The literal redhead requested. “I’m sorry, where are my manners? My name is Pyrrha Nikos and my little boy is Jaune Arc. He’s a bit of a soft and timid boy, so the older children scare him” Pyrrha explained.

Penny thought quickly and decided to let Jaune interact with Ruby, Penny knew the struggle of making friends. She just hoped her baby felt the same and sympathized with the boy. Once given the green light, the little blonde boy, Jaune, carefully approached Ruby and gestured to a toy, silently asking to play in unspoken little language. Ruby then picked up the toy and handed it to him with a smile.

Penny internally squealed as she watched the unbreakable bond form between the two little ones. Her baby’s first friend! She chatted with Pyrrha about the babies and exchanged contact information for future playdates. But soon the little ones wore themselves out and it was naptime. So the caretakers packed up, and walked back to their respective dorms, the babies waving goodbye to each other as their mommies carried them away.

Ruby was already dozing off as Penny set to work changing the girl and only drank half of her bottle before falling asleep completely. Her baby girl had really worn herself out it seemed. Penny smiled as she tucked the sleeping little girl into her crib and popped a pacifier into her mouth to quiet any snoring and soothe the baby in her sleep. 

With her little girl safely and soundly asleep in her crib, Penny breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Today felt productive if she had to say so herself. She got the baby outside and some exercise and a new friend! It didn’t get much better than that. 

Penny even possibly made a friend herself. She would have to check, she pondered as she checked the new contact in her scroll to be sure she had saved it properly. She would have to ask Pyrrha later. Did their little ones being friends make them friends as well? That would be so great, But Penny withheld her hopes for now. For now she would relax until Ruby woke again, not wanting to overdo her servos from the work of taking care of a child.


End file.
